Beach Day
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Natsu, Erza and Gray decided to head to the beach for the day. What they didn't know is that something unexpected would happen. And Erza wants to capture every second of it she can.
1. Chapter 1

(Natsu's POV)

It was a beautiful summer day in the town of Magnolia. The sun was shining, the wind blew in a gentle breeze. It was a perfect day in most people's eyes. And a certain Fairy Tail guild member, Natsu Dragneel was walking around enjoying the day while walking to his guild. His blue cat friend Happy was walking beside him carrying a fish tied in a red ribbon he would give to his crush Charle.

"Isn't today beautiful Happy?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled, "Yeah, and I feel today Charle might finally accept my fish." He said cheerfully. "Yeah, today should be a good day for everybody." I said.

We saw the guild coming into view and we rushed towards it. We stopped outside the guild doors and I looked at Happy.

"Are you ready Happy?" I asked. "Aye Sir." He cheered. I smiled and opened the doors. We walked in and everything looked normal. Lucy was at the bar talking to Mira. Levy was reading a book, Wendy and Charle were at there usual table. Happy was walking over to them now. "Good luck Happy." I whispered.

I decided to talk to Lucy and see what she's going to do today. I sat in the stool next to her and she looked at me with a bored expression. "Hey Luce, what do you have planned today?" I asked. She sighed, "Nothing much, I might do a little shopping but other than that nothing really." She said. I immediately crossed her off my list for who to hang out with because I really didn't want to go shopping.

I looked at Happy to see how his plans were going. He handed her the fish and she smiled and gladly took the fish from him. Happy was so excited he was just able to catch her give him a kiss on the cheek. He lost it at that part and fainted. I chuckled and turned to see what Gray and Erza were doing. They were sitting in a booth, Erza was having Strawberry cake while Gray was making statues out of ice for some reason. Gray was only in his underwear again which gave me a great idea.

"Happy." I said. He woke up and immediately flew over to me. "Aye." He said. "How you like to go to the beach?" I whispered. His smile grew bigger, "Yeah, beach time." He yelled. I covered his mouth but it was too late he already got the guilds attention. "Damn it happy, not everyone had to know." I said. I put my hand down and he sighed. "Sorry." He said. Erza and Gray were walking in my direction, but I pretty much knew what she was going to say.

"Natsu." She said. "Aye." I said. "Are you really going to the beach?" She asked. I nodded, "Alright then, I'll go get ready then." She said and walked out of the guild. I didn't bother stopping her because whatever she wants she gets. I turned to see Gray still standing there. "So did you want to go too?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I guess so." He said. I smiled, "Great, you and Erza meet us at the train station. Unfortuanly we have to use it to get to the beach." I said. He nodded and me and Happy left the guild.

About half an hour later me and Happy were waiting at the train station for Gray and Erza. Before I left I asked Lucy if she wanted to come but she declined. I'll make sure she comes next time. "Natsu, I see them." Happy said. I turned to see Erza and Gray walking this way. Erza had her huge cart full of who knows what. "Hey guys, you ready to go?" I asked. "Yeah, now let's go." Erza said. We paid for our train tickets and got on board. We sat down in a booth, Erza was on one side and me and Gray sat on the other side. I reached inside my pocket and took out a pill bottle. Wendy and Levy were able to make a pill specially for me for my motion sickness. I took it and put the bottle back into my pocket. "The train to Akane is now leaving the station. I repeat the train to Akane is now leaving the station." The conductor said. The train started moving and I sat back and looked out the window. This is going to be fun for all of us.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I was starting to get bored from sitting here. It's been 2 hours already and nothing has happened to entertain us. Erza was a sorcerer's weekly magazine; we had a photo shoot a few days ago so were probably in it. She smirked at the page she was reading and flipped it. Now, I'm curious about what it is.

"Hey Erza what were you smirking at?" I asked. Natsu heard this and turned to her as well. "It says that Sorcerers weekly thinks there's love in the air at the guild." She said. I was really curious now, "With who?" I asked. She smirked, "Oh I don't think you want to know that." She said and put the magazine in her bag. I was so curious now that it's practically killing me. The train came to a stop and I looked out the window. "We have arrived at the stop of Akane; you may now exit the train." The conductor said. We stood up and exited the train.

"Alright, now that were here we can head to the beach." Natsu said. I smiled and Erza just smirked. "Alright, so all we have to do is head down this road and we should see it." I said. Natsu fist pumped the air and we started walk down the road towards the beach. I looked at Natsu and saw how the sunlight reflected off his hair. I made him look so innocent, not to mention how innocent his face looked in that sunlight. I turned away quickly, what the hell am I talking about. I can't think of Natsu like that. I need to focus on the main thing, the beach.

"Natsu, I see the beach." Happy said. Natsu chuckled, "Alright, let's get this party started." He said. I chuckled and we picked up the pace to the beach. When I felt the hot sand under my feet, I knew we hit the beach. Did I mention it was hot. "Damn, this stuff is hot." I said. "I don't feel that bad." Natu said. "You're a fire mage, of course it won't feel that bad." I said. "Your such babies." Erza said.

We stopped right near the water and set up a blanket and umbrella. Natsu tied his scarf to his head and I would have thought it was weird but it actually looked good on him. Erza had requipped into her black bikini and was getting impatient. "Alright, let's hurry it up." Erza said impatienty. I took off my shirt since I was already my trunks. Natsu already had his on as well so he was ready. We ran into the water and me and Natsu had started a contest. "Hey Natsu, let's have a challenge." I said. He looked at me with the fire in his eyes. "What did you have in mind?" he asked. I smirked, "Let's have a contest, the one who can go the farthest wins." I said. He smirked, "Alright, it's on." He said.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

He smirked at me and we got in position. "Ready guys?" Happy asked. "Yeah, just give us the signal Happy." I yelled. "Aye." He cheered. He stood in front of us and raised his arms up. "3…2…1 GO." He yelled. Me and Gray swam off and it was intense. We were neck in neck, we both really wanted to win this race. He was starting to get tired and so was I. I looked ahead and saw that there was a jelly fish in front of Gray. I gasped and stood up. "Gray, look out." I yelled. I jumped at him and pushed him away. We went under water and then I soon resurfused. I gasped for breath and saw that Gray was coming up for air. He came out as if in slow motion. He took a deep breath and shook his head back and forth to get the water out of his hair. I gasped at how good he looked. I felt my heart quicken and he looked at me. "What was that for?" He asked. "T-There was a jellyfish in front of you and I-I didn't want it to sting you." I said. Oh great, I'm stuttering, this is just great. Natsu Dragneel does not stutter. He was looking at me with those eyes, it was so hard not to. Man how does Juvia stand this. "Natsu." He said. I was so nervous that I don't notice him coming forward. He put a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. "What's gotten into you Natsu?" He asked. Oh man I can't hold back any longer if he keeps touching me. He put his other hand on my shoulder and I finally lost it. I leaned forward and crash our lips together. His eyes widened and I instantly pulled away. He was frozen and he looked at me. I looked the other way to see Erzas' jaw hit the water. I had tears in my eyes and I ran out of the water. "Natsu." He yelled. I didn't want to hear him reject me so I just kept running. My eyes started to sting but I kept running. I ended up at a river and sat at the edge of it let my tears flow. "What have I done?" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Gray's POV)**_

What just happened? He saved me, kissed me and ran. What happened to him out there? Erza walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know what happened back there, but what I do know is that he was upset." She said. I looked down at the water, "Yeah, he was but it was so sudden I don't know what he was thinking." I said.

She turned me around to face her, "Do you like him?" She asked. I was taken aback with that question. "Yeah, I do." I said. She glared at me, "Then why did you let him get away?" She yelled. I took a step back, "I- I don't know." I said. She slapped me and I kept my face away from her. "If you like him, then you need to go after him. Who knows what he's doing right now?" She yelled.

I put my hand in a fist and looked at her. I ran out of the water and headed for happy. "Happy." I yelled. "Aye." He said. "Help me find Natsu." I said. "Aye Sir." He said. I grabbed onto him and we flew off.

_**(Erza's POV)**_

This should be good I need to make sure I can savor this moment. I ran to my bag and grabbed my camera. I requipped into my armor and started to run after them.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"Natsu." I yelled. I looked around everywhere and I'm having no luck. "Happy any luck." I said. "No, sorry." He said. I sighed, "We need to hurry, and your magic will run out soon." I said. "Yeah, I'm getting tired." Happy said. "Take us down and we'll continue on foot." I said. "Wait, I see him." Happy said. "Then, hurry to him." I said. "Aye Sir." He said and flew down. I saw Natsu sitting at the edge of a river. "Natsu." I yelled.

He didn't hear me, "Happy get me closer." I said. He flew in faster, "Natsu." I yelled. He screamed and fell into the river. "Natsu." I yelled. Happy let me go and I dove into the river. Happy landed in a tree and wanted to watch what happens. I resurfaced and looked around. I saw pink hair and I saw that Natsu was coming up. He came out and took a deep breath. He looked at me with tears and he looked so vulnerable. I crawled over to him and he closed his eyes.

"I know your going to reject me so just do whatever your gonna do just make it quick." He cried. I frowned and crawled closer to him. I stopped right in front of him and grabbed his chin. He opened his eyes half way and I put my lips to his. His eyes widened he kissed back. I bit his lower lip and he gasped and used that to deepen the kiss. He moaned and he wrapped his arms around my neck. But since he did that we fell into the water. We came up and took a deep breath. We looked at each other and he blushed. "Sorry." He said. I smiled and put my arm around him. "That's ok, that's what makes it memorable." I said.

_**(Erza's POV)**_

Damn, I can't believe I'm getting all of this on film. I can't wait to show Lucy when we get back to the guild. It's to bad she didn't come because I get to see it live. I chuckled and kept rolling.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"Gray, I'm sorry for running away back there. I just thought that you didn't like me that way and that you would reject me horribly and I don't think I could have taken that." He said. I looked at him and frowned. "I know, I was just caught off guard that's all." I said. He smiled and looked at me. "Thanks for looking for me by the way. It was sweet." He said. I blushed and he leaned on me. "Why are we still in this river?" I asked. He chuckled, "I really don't know." He said. "Should we get out then?" I asked. He smirked and looked at me. "I don't think that's nesscecarry. It's just like the beach really, plus we're here all by ourselves so it's better." He said. I smirked, "That is very true." I said. He smiled and leaned up and kissed me. I kissed back and he wrapped his arms around my neck. He pulled away and put his head on my chest. He looked at the sun and smiled. "You know the suns seems brighter for some reason." He said. "Yeah, it's kinda weird." I said. He chuckled, "Yeah." He said. I started to pet his hair and he smiled. "What do you think the guild will think when they find out?" He asked. "They can accept it and they can't but I don't care because I have you and that's all that matters." I said. He smiled, "Aww, that's so sweet." He said. I smiled, "Made we should get out before we shrivel up." I said. "Yeah, we probably should." He said. We stood up and got out of the water. I squeezed all the water out of my hair and flipped my hair. "There we go." I said. Natsu smiled, "Now we should head back to the beach I'm sure Erza is waiting on us." He said. "Yeah, Happy." I yelled. I looked around, where's Happy. "Maybe he left already." He said. "Probably, now let's go." I said. I grabbed his hand and we walked back to the beach.

When we arrived at the beach and I noticed it was sunset. "Hey guys, how did it go?" Erza asked. "Do you really need to ask?" I said. She smiled, "I'm happy for you guys." She said."Come on let's go watch the sunset and then we'll head back to the train." Natsu said. "Yeah, let's go." I said. We walked over to the blanket and watch the sunset. "It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked. Natsu looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, it reminds me of my fire." He said. "Yeah, it kinds does." I said. Natsu put his head on my arm and smiled. Little did we know that Erza started taping this as well. "Well I say we start on our way to the train station, I want to get home before midnight." Erza said. "Yeah, and I'm getting tired." Natsu said. "Yeah, but you looked so comfortable on Gray's arm." Erza said. He blushed and I smiled. "Alright, come on let's go." I said. We packed up our stuff and left the beach.

We got on the train and sat down in one of the booths. I sat next to Natsu and Erza and Happy sat on Erza's lap. "Train to Magnolia is now leaving the station." The conductor said. "Natsu you should take your pill before the train starts to move." I said. He reached into his pocket and took out the bottle and popped one of the pills and put it away. The train started to move and we headed back to Magnolia.

_**(Erza's POV)**_

It's been 2 hours since we left the station and Natsu and Gray had fallen asleep. This will be a perfect opportunity to record them without noticing. I reached into my bag and took out my camera. I turned it on and hit record. "Aren't these love birds so sweet?" I said. Natsu put his head on Gray's chest and Gray put his hand on his hand on Natsu's waist. "There so cute together." I said.

I smiled and turned the recording off. I put the camera back in my bag and took out my phone and snapped a picture. "That is my new wallpaper." I said. "The train to Magnolia station is now come to a stop. Please enjoy your stay in Magnolia." The conductor said. I stood up and held happy. "I'd hate to wake them." I said. Happy woke up and flew over to them. "BOO." He yelled.

They screamed and held their chests. "What the hell?" They yelled. "I said I didn't want to wake you but Happy thought otherwise." I said. "Yeah, I just thought it would be fun." Happy said. Gray and Natsu looked at each other and smirked. "Well then, I guess it's payback time." They said. "Happy, no fish for a month." Natsu said. Happy gasped and fainted. I caught him before he hit the ground and we left the train.


	4. Chapter 4

Regular talk

**Video talk and actions**

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

It was the next day and I and Gray were heading to the guild together. Happy had already left earlier to talk to Lucy. "What do you think Happy went to talk to Lucy about?" I asked. Gray looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "I have absolutely no idea." He said. I chuckled and we walked into the guild. Everything went dead silent when we walked in. I looked around to see what was wrong. I was starting to get annoyed. "What the hell is wrong, the silence is killing me." I yelled while holding my head.

Erza walked out with a smirk on her face. "My nakama, now that the stars are here we can begin the video." She said. We were totally confused at this point. "Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" He asked. "No idea." I said. We walked over to a booth in the back, since were the 'stars' of this video we want to have a quick getaway if it's embarrassing. She plugged in her camera and hit play. It showed us at the river, "Oh shit." I said. Gray looked nervous at this point. "Maybe we should leave now, before we embarrass ourselves." I said. He shook his head and we quietly stood up and headed for the door. We were stopped by Erza blocking the door. "You're not going anywhere you two."She said. We frowned and sat back down. "This is just great we have to watch everyone see that private moment." I said. Gray agreed and we sat back and watched the video much to our despair.

"**Natsu." Gray yelled. I fell into the river and Gray dove in from the sky. **

"Damn Gray that was awesome." Lucy said. "That's being a man." Elfman said.

**I resurfaced and saw that Gray was looking at me. I had tears in my eyes and closed my eyes. **

"**I know you're going to reject me so just do whatever your gonna do just make it quick." I cried. **

"What the hell did you do to him Gray." Someone said.

Great, I remember this part and I sank under the table. Gray did the same thing so we didn't have to watch.

We heard cat calls and gasps from people watching the video. "Crap." We said.

"**Wow, I can't believe he did that." Happy said. **

"Happy." I groaned. Gray sighed and we got back up and sat in the seats. I totally regret it because everyone was staring at us. I was blushing and so was Gray. "I would have never guessed that you guys would like each other." Mira said. I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head. Gray but his arm around me and I looked up at him. "Well, we did now you can stop trying to pair us up with people." He said. I giggled, "Yeah, so you can quit with that." I said. She smiled and nodded. "Part two people." Erza said. "Part two." We said. She smiled and hit play. It was all three of us at the beach. She turned it on and placed it on us.

"**It's beautiful isn't it?" Gray said. **

"**Yeah, it reminds me of my fire." I said. **

**I had put my head on his arm and smiled as we watched the sun. **

"**We should head back to the train station. I would like to get back before midnight." Erza said. **

"**Yeah, I'm getting tired." I said. **

"**Yeah, you looked pretty comfortable on Gray's arms." She said. **

**We stood up and headed to the train station. **

"Man did she get every moment." Gray said.

"Alright last one." She said.

**We were on the train asleep. **

"**Aren't these love birds so sweet?" **

**I put my head on Gray's chest and Gray put his hand on my waist. **

"**There so cute together." Erza said. **

The video stopped and I was smiling. "That was cute." I said. Gray looked at me with a smile. "Yeah, I guess she can get every moment without us knowing." Gray said. "So now that I've shown you how cute they can be do they get your approval?" She yelled. Everyone cheered, clapped and whistled. I blushed and Gray smiled. "Great, then I guess that means we can call sorcerers weekly and tell them of our new couple." She said. My face paled and Gray's jaw dropped. "OH HELL NO." we yelled. Everyone looked at us, "We are not going on that magazine to show the world about us to ogle us." Gray said. "Yeah, plus it should be our decision anyway." I said.

Erza sighed, "Very well, but when you do let me know." She said. We nodded and got up from our booth. Lucy ran up to us and smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys." Lucy said. We smiled, "Thanks Lucy, we appreciate it." I said. She smiled and went over to see Happy. Happy smiled and waved us over. We walked over to him and he was smiling so big I thought his mouth would fall off. "Natsu guess what? I asked Charle on a date and she said yes." He said. I gave him a high five and smiled, "That's awesome Happy." I said. He smiled and flew over to Charle. "I feel like going on a job today." Gray said. "Yeah, and your taking me with you." I said. He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Then let's pick one and go." He said and dragged me over to the board. We looked over the jobs and took one off the board. "Mira were going on a job." Gray said. She smiled and checked it off. "Alright, be safe. We don't want anything bad happening to you guys." She said. We smiled and walked to the door. "Natsu." Gray said. I looked up at him with concern. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me with a smile. "Let's go kick some butt." He said. I grinned and held his hand. "Hell yeah, I'm all fired up." I said. He grinned and we walked out of the guild.


End file.
